


Te veo en un minuto

by NikkiBlueBird



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29246589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikkiBlueBird/pseuds/NikkiBlueBird
Summary: ¿Cuántas cosas pueden suceder en un minuto? ¿Cuántas posibilidades caben dentro de ese espacio de tiempo? Algunos pensarán que muy poco, que un minuto es lo que es: apenas sesenta segundos. Para otros, en cambio, un minuto puede hacer la diferencia... una gran diferencia.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola a todos!
> 
> Soy yo de nuevo, esta vez con una historia Romanogers que escribí hace algún tiempo. Ya la había publicado en Fanfiction y decidí trasladarla acá también.

CAPÍTULO I

¿Cuántas cosas pueden suceder en un minuto? ¿Cuántas posibilidades caben dentro de ese espacio de tiempo? ¿A cuánto equivale en realidad? Algunos pensarán que muy poco, que un minuto es lo que es: apenas sesenta segundos, tan solo un instante; pero para otros, en cambio, un minuto puede hacer la diferencia, una gran diferencia… un nunca más. 

_“Te veo en un minuto.”_ Había dicho ella justo antes de dedicarle una sonrisa breve. Tal vez demasiado breve si consideraba que sería la última. Pero lo suficiente para que se anclase hondo en el recuerdo de Steve. 

Del fin de la batalla había transcurrido ya una semana. Thanos fue derrotado, pulverizado en aquel combate cuyas magnitudes no podrían haber sido previstas ni siquiera por el ser más visionario. Steve era un hombre de guerra, pero nunca una pudo impactar tanto en su espíritu. Había sido la batalla de sus vidas, tal como él lo había augurado. Y de algún modo lo lograron, ellos vencieron. Restauraron el orden y recuperaron lo perdido. 

Pero el costo para el equipo había sido alto, demasiado alto. 

Tony, con las seis gemas del infinito incrustadas en la mano derecha de su traje, había chasqueado los dedos, acabando no solo con su enemigo principal, sino también con todo su ejército. Steve nunca había visto algo así. El tiempo parecía congelarse a su alrededor. Todo el poder del mundo reunido en un solo hombre, un hombre común y corriente. El acto podría haberle costado la vida. Pero Tony, en definitiva, estaba lejos de ser un hombre común y corriente. Y afortunadamente, en el equipo –el enorme equipo que se había reunido para luchar a su lado- nadie lo era. Acudieron en su ayuda. De algún modo sus aliados pudieron frenar los efectos de haber sido, por un instante, el canalizador de semejante energía.  
  
Sin embargo, la hazaña sí le trajo consecuencias. Consecuencias que ni avances tecnológicos, ni hechizos de artes místicas podrían evitar. Tony estaba inconsciente desde entonces y se desconocía hasta cuándo. La única certeza es que al despertar no sería el mismo Tony de antes, antes de chasquear los dedos. El daño en su cuerpo no había sido mortal, pero sí devastador. Perdería parte de sus funciones motoras, tal vez incluso la capacidad de hablar o de recordar. Quizás habría otras dificultades que aún no eran capaces de especular. Pero, contra todo pronóstico, Tony seguía con vida y seguía luchando. Su corazón estaba latiendo. Incluso en estado de coma, él mejoraba poco a poco, casi imperceptiblemente. Steve estaba seguro de que se recuperaría. Tenía fe en ello. Se trataba de Tony, después de todo.  
  
Sin embargo, la salubridad de Tony no había sido el único cheque de garantía que el destino les había exigido a cambio por la restauración de la paz en el universo. No. La victoria de Los Vengadores había sido condicionada a otro precio, uno más alto, uno que nadie había estado preparado para pagar: la pérdida irrevocable de uno de sus miembros. La pérdida de Natasha. 

Fueron cinco años duros, difíciles. Para todos y también para Steve. Tal vez los peores de su existencia. Ahora todos estaban dando lo mejor de sí mismos para dejar atrás esas dolorosas vivencias, recobrar la cotidianeidad y continuar sus vidas desde el punto exacto en que se vieron truncadas, con todas las contrariedades que implica la superación definitiva de un suceso tan abrumador. No sería una transición rápida, pero ciertamente las cosas parecían comenzar a enfriarse al fin. Todos estaban volviendo a avanzar, a respirar con normalidad de nuevo… pero no Steve, él no podía inspirar siquiera sin que el aire le quemara los pulmones. 

La muerte de Natasha había afectado profundamente a cada uno de Los Vengadores. 

Cuando Clint -turbado como estaba luego de haber vuelto con la gema del alma- intentaba explicarles lo que había sucedido, ninguno podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaba. 

_“No pude detenerla.”_ dijo.

Natasha se había sacrificado. Así, sin dudarlo. Había saltado al vacío para proteger no solo el futuro de Clint, sino el de todos. 

Demasiado para procesar, pero no era el momento indicado. La verdadera pelea no había comenzado todavía. Aún en discusión con el resto del equipo, el primer pensamiento racional de Steve fue expresar la firme convicción de que no había manera alguna de que traicionasen las esperanzas que Natasha había depositado en ellos. De ninguna manera podrían permitir que su sacrificio fuese en vano. Ellos debían ganar. Ellos tenían que ganar. Se lo debían a ella. 

Y lo habían hecho.  
  
Sin embargo, ahora que todo había terminado, ahora que lo único que tenían enfrente era el futuro, Steve ya no podía encasillar más sus sentimientos. Sabía que dentro de todo, algo no acabaría nunca de cuadrar. La victoria no tenía sabor a victoria en absoluto si Natasha, su compañera, no estaba allí para bromear al respecto de lo ocurrido con algún comentario sarcástico. Su ausencia era tan repentina, tan surreal. Steve no terminaba de caer en cuenta. 

Fueron cinco años duros, difíciles; es cierto. Pero incluso durante ese tiempo sombrío, cuando la esperanza se había esfumado y el mundo comenzaba a resignarse, incluso en esos momentos oscuros, la había tenido a ella. Natasha, su amiga, la persona a quién confiaba su vida, estaba todavía a su lado. Habían perdido a muchos, pero todavía estaban ellos dos. Y estando con ella, contando con su apoyo, el mundo era más soportable, menos doloroso. Si cabía una esperanza de salvarlos ellos no dejarían de buscarla. 

Natasha había estado con él durante sus misiones. Juntos habían liderado al equipo. Juntos habían sobrellevado la caída de Shield. Natasha había apoyado su decisión de buscar a Bucky. Estuvo allí para brindarle un abrazo tras la muerte de Peggy. Lo dejó escapar durante el conflicto en Alemania y lo encontró convertido en un fugitivo para unirse a su equipo. Había estado a su lado cuando perdieron la batalla en Wakanda y había sido su principal apoyo todo este tiempo.  
  
Steve no había notado antes lo habitual que era para él la presencia de Natasha. Su error había sido suponer que siempre estaría ahí. Steve tenía a todos de regreso, pero Natasha se había ido.  
  
_“Te veo en un minuto.”_ Le había dicho ella.  
  
Pero ese minuto ya había transcurrido, y muchos después de aquel, y todavía no la veía. No iba a hacerlo más. En apenas un minuto la había perdido para siempre. 

Y no estaba preparado. 


	2. ¿Nadie especial aún?

Qué extraña le había parecido Natasha cuando la conoció. Su llamativo cabello rojo, sus ojos penetrantes. Una mujer atrevida, misteriosa. Muy segura de sí misma. Muy diferente a las pocas que Steve pudo conocer en su propia época, cuando aún era el chico de Brooklyn.

Steve había sido foco de sus bromas durante un tiempo. No fueron pocas las ocasiones en que uno de sus comentarios lo había dejado sin saber qué responder. Natasha, en cambio, siempre parecía tener una respuesta para todo. Lograba lo que quería. No se dejaba intimidar por nadie y hacía muy bien su trabajo. Demasiado bien.

Natasha, a primera vista, era justo la clase de mujer con la que Steve no podría congeniar aunque quisiera.

Solo a primera vista.

La imagen de Natasha que él se había formulado en un principio –la imagen que la mayoría tenía de ella- no era completamente fiel a la realidad y Steve no tardó mucho en darse cuenta de eso.

Steve descubrió que Natasha estaba llena de inseguridades. Llena de temores. Presa de un pasado que no se atrevía a revelar en voz alta, pero que a todas luces la atormentaba. Un pasado que, sin duda, ella quería borrar. Varias veces le oyó decir que su cuenta estaba en números rojos. ¿Habría estado pensando en eso cuando se arrojó al vacío?

Steve había hecho frente a esos ojos penetrantes y había visto en su interior. Se dio cuenta de que Natasha era todo lo que parecía ser. Una mujer misteriosa, atrevida, con una respuesta para todo; pero también muy real.

Natasha no poseía fuerza extraordinaria, no se convertía en un enorme monstruo verde, no era ningún tipo de dios y tampoco venía del espacio; pero era una mujer astuta e inteligente, apasionada y con una valentía digna de admirar.

Steve pronto dejó de sentirse incómodo a su alrededor. Se estableció una confianza mutua, natural. Una confianza que no hizo más que fortalecerse durante los años posteriores, como si hubiese estado destinada a suceder. Un lazo distinto al que había creado con el resto del equipo. Y era recíproco. Natasha resultó ser justo la clase de mujer con la que Steve podía entablar una relación auténtica.

Natasha era una mujer especial.

Natasha _es_ una mujer especial.

_“¿Nadie especial aún?”_

Steve abrió los ojos apenas ese pensamiento cruzó su mente. Su habitación sumida en la más profunda oscuridad. El amanecer tardaría al menos unas cuantas horas. El recuerdo de Natasha, sentada junto a él en el automóvil que acababan de robar, invadió su espíritu por completo. Se dirigían a su antigua base de entrenamiento en New Jersey. Durante el trayecto, Natasha no había dejado de molestarlo acerca del beso que habían compartido para escapar de sus perseguidores en el centro comercial. Fue entonces que ella formuló la pregunta. ¿Había alguien especial en su vida?

¿Qué había respondido él?

***

La misión no había terminado. Quedaba todavía un asunto por resolver. Y no era un asunto cualquiera. Bruce había sido muy enfático en la necesidad de devolver cada una de las gemas del infinito. Había que llevarlas de vuelta justo al momento en que cada una había sido tomada prestada. Cada una a su línea temporal. No podían arriesgarse a crear conflictos con las realidades alternas debido a su audaz estrategia.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que no podía seguir aplazándose. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que sería Steve el encargado de hacerlo. Él mismo lo había propuesto. Necesitaba hacerlo. Su cabeza estaba torturándolo. La inactividad no le sentaba bien.

La fecha fue establecida.

Bruce le informaba los pormenores. Sam y Bucky custodiaban cerca.

“Lo intenté.”

La voz de Bruce había salido como un susurro. Steve apartó la vista del maletín que resguardaba las gemas para dirigirle su completa atención. Bruce quería que solo él lo escuchara. 

“Cuando tuve el guante con las gemas de verdad traté de revivirla… La extraño mucho.”

Steve se tensó. Aún detrás de esa apariencia, los ojos de Bruce reflejaban su pesar. El hombre que había amado a Natasha estaba todavía ahí. Pudo distinguirlo con claridad. Y le creía. Steve estaba seguro de que Bruce lo había intentado. Pero habría deseado no escuchar, no tener la certeza, de que aún con un poder de tal magnitud, aún con la energía responsable de desaparecer a la mitad del universo, su amigo no había sido capaz de traerla de vuelta.

Respiró hondo.

“Yo igual.” Respondió. “ _Yo igual.”_

Steve sostuvo el maletín. Se dirigió al centro del lugar indicado y activó el traje que le permitiría atravesar a través de los vórtices temporales del Reino Cuántico.

“¿Y esto cuánto tardará?” Sam pregunta.

“Para él, lo que necesite.” Respondió Bruce. “Para nosotros, cinco segundos.”

El casco cubre su cabeza por completo.

Comienza el conteo.


	3. Hay peores formas de irse

Steve estaba familiarizado con la muerte.

La muerte no le era desconocida.

Había tenido que lidiar con sus efectos y la había enfrentado en más de una ocasión. Había presenciado la de sus seres queridos. Primero la de su madre, cuando él era todavía muy joven. Luego la –presunta- muerte de Bucky. La de Peggy, hace unos años. 

Incluso él mismo había estado bajo su sombra. Porque estrellarse en el Ártico y permanecer atrapado allí, congelado en el tiempo, tan solo para despertar casi setenta años después, en otra época, en otro mundo, un mundo en el que no conocía a nadie y donde todos se habían ido; había sido, para Steve, igual que morir. 

La muerte siempre había estado acechando de cerca, esperando. Por eso Steve había dejado de temerle.

¿Qué pensaba Natasha acerca de la muerte?

Steve nunca le había preguntado directamente, pero sabía que en la vida de Natasha, en su vida como espía, la muerte había estado tan presente como en la suya.

Él siempre había creído que moriría de acuerdo a sus principios, haciendo lo correcto. Sirviendo a su país, cumpliendo con su deber. Se había preparado para ello.

Al parecer, Natasha también. 

_“Hay peores formas de irse.”_ Le había dicho ella una vez.

En una Sokovia flotante que amenazaba con exterminar la vida en la tierra. Ante la mención de hacer explotar la ciudad antes de que eso ocurriera, él había exteriorizado una negativa rotunda. Imposible; eso no entraba en discusión. No mientras existiesen civiles atrapados allí todavía.

Natasha estuvo de acuerdo. Ella no había querido decir que huyeran. Ella había querido decir que permaneciesen en la ciudad también, hasta el final. Cuando Steve comprendió sus palabras se giró para verla, de pie junto a él. Lucía agotada, al igual que el resto del equipo. La batalla se había tornado más dura de lo pensado. Y ella apenas había sido rescatada de las garras de Ultrón. Pero estaba allí, contemplando el horizonte, con una mirada tan firme y noble. El viento soplaba suave pese al ascenso, revolviendo sus rizos rojos.

_“¿Dónde más hallaré una vista igual?”_

No. Natasha no le temía a la muerte. Y, honestamente, a Steve tampoco le habría importado sucumbir en ese momento.

Natasha tenía razón: la vista era hermosa.

Muy hermosa. 

***

New York, 2012

Antes de iniciar el viaje, Steve decidió que la primera gema del infinito en ser devuelta sería la del tiempo. Bruce le había platicado de su experiencia. El guardián de la gema, precisamente, había sido quién le advirtió acerca de las repercusiones a las que se arriesgaban. Quería devolverle el favor lo más pronto posible. Y así lo hizo. En el Santuario de New York, la mujer llamada Ancestral, parecía haberlo estado esperando. 

“Me alegra saber que lo lograron.” Le dijo. “Stephen estaba en lo correcto… Mejor dicho, lo estará.”

Steve reiteró sus agradecimientos.

Abrió el maletín y dejó que la hechicera se hiciera con la llamativa gema de color verde. La primera de las seis. Ancestral la depositó en el Ojo de Agamotto y se la colgó al cuello con cuidado.

“Steven Rogers.” Lo llamó; haciendo que el aludido se detuviera a medio camino de su partida. “Nadie está nunca preparado. Pero ella siempre tiene un propósito. La misión es descubrir cuál.”

La mujer no dijo nada más. Y Steve no se quedó a averiguar cómo es que ella sabía su nombre. Aunque no comprendió el significado de sus palabras, asintió de todos modos y se marchó con el resto de las gemas.

_Un segundo._


	4. ¿Confiarías en mí?

Steve no podía precisar cómo y desde cuándo Natasha y él se habían vuelto tan cercanos. Pero lo cierto es que en algún punto de su vida, el hecho de que fuese Natasha la persona que lo comprendiera mejor, no le molestaba en absoluto.

Natasha era capaz de leer a Steve como a un libro abierto. Se adelantaba a sus pensamientos y a sus acciones. Podía señalar, sin miedo a equivocarse, su estado de ánimo con tan solo echarle un vistazo y, en conclusión, parecía saber más de Steve que el propio Steve.

Por supuesto que a él le hubiese gustado hacer lo mismo, pero era innegable que una parte de Natasha siempre había permanecido cuidadosamente cerrada. Steve sabía que las experiencias de su pasado la habían obligado a crear un escudo para protegerse. Le habían enseñado a ocultarse. A esconderse de los demás. A no confiar en nadie.

Natasha no era de exteriorizar sus emociones. A diferencia de ella, Steve no era capaz de leer en sus pensamientos. Pero, pese a eso, jamás se equivocaba al advertir la tristeza en sus ojos, aun cuando ella intentase ocultarlo.

Entonces notó que algo comenzaba a cambiar.

_“Si la situación fuera la contraria y dependiera de mí salvar tu vida; sé sincero conmigo, ¿confiarías en mí?”_

Cuando Natasha se lo preguntó aquella vez en casa de Sam, hace tantos años, luego de haberla sacado de entre los escombros de una explosión que casi les cuesta la vida, de cargarla en sus brazos hasta un lugar seguro, Steve había respondido que sí, mirándola a los ojos, con toda la sinceridad que el momento requería.

Su respuesta, sin duda, había impresionado a Natasha.

Esa hermeticidad, aquella que tanto la caracterizaba, flaqueaba un poco cuando estaban juntos. Steve podía sentirlo.

Natasha también confiaba en él.

Y eso había sido más que suficiente.

Pero si había sido suficiente, entonces, ¿por qué tenía tantos remordimientos? ¿Por qué sentía que había tantas cosas aún sin concluir?

Si Steve había mirado en sus ojos verdes, si había descubierto la tristeza en ellos en más de una ocasión, ¿por qué sentía que nunca los había apreciado suficiente? 

**_***_ **

New York, 2012

A solo un par de cuadras de distancia del Santuario, el escenario de la batalla que se acababa de librar, traía a Steve lejanos recuerdos de entonces. Edificios en el suelo, carreteras arruinadas. A su alrededor todo era caos y destrucción. 

Steve había logrado escabullirse nuevamente dentro de la Torre Stark y regresar la gema de la mente a donde pertenecía, justo antes de que personal de Shield confiscara el cetro. Por fortuna, esta vez, no se había enfrentado a su yo del pasado. Pero tenía que escapar pronto si quería salir de allí con la misma racha.

Y había estado a punto de conseguirlo…

Justo al dar la vuelta en el corredor de la primera planta, notó que las puertas del elevador se abrían y percibió varias voces. Sus voces. Le tomó solo un segundo darse la vuelta y disponerse a caminar en sentido contrario para evitar ser reconocido.

“Hablaba en serio cuando mencioné lo de la tienda de _shawarma_. Nada mejor que un _shawarma_ después del trabajo. ¿Alguno de ustedes se suma?” 

“Solo con una condición, Stark. Deja de mencionar la palabra _shawarma_ al menos por lo que resta del día, ¿sí?” 

Steve se detuvo abruptamente.

Natasha estaba justo detrás… con vida.

Ni siquiera se había puesto a pensar en ese hecho antes de que su voz, aquella que había estado extrañando tanto, sonara clara en sus oídos e hiciera eco en su interior. Su corazón comenzó a golpear con fuerza y por unos segundos no pudo hacer más que quedarse parado allí, estático en medio del corredor.

Si volteaba ahora quedaría expuesto; tal vez arruinaría su propósito. Pero si no lo hacía… ¿tendría otra oportunidad de volver a verla?

“¡Estupendo! Esperaremos a que el grandote vuelva a ser nuestro ñoño de siempre e iremos todos. El viejo invita.” 

“Creía que tú eras el multimillonario.” Replicó Steve, el del pasado.

Unas cuantas risas precedieron al inconfundible sonido de las puertas del edificio al abrirse… y al cerrarse. Una excéntrica cena en un restaurante en ruinas les estaba esperando a todos ellos.

Pero no a él. No a _este_ Steve. Porque _este_ Steve ya había tenido esa oportunidad.

Con la angustia atascada en la garganta, se obligó a seguir caminando. Tenía que continuar.

_Dos segundos._

****

****


	5. Estar juntos es más importante

Cuando Steve regresó a la vida, luego de permanecer siete décadas congelado, no estaba seguro de poder sobrellevar los cambios que enfrentaría.

Se había despertado en una época completamente diferente a la suya. En una época donde todo había cambiado; las personas, las cosas, las ciudades. Steve despertó en una época donde la guerra por la que tanto había luchado era tan solo un recuerdo nostálgico.

Había tanto que aprender. Tanto por entender. Y no había más opción.

Steve tendría que empezar una nueva vida.

Sin pretenderlo y sin que nadie lo dispusiera de ese modo, Natasha se convirtió no solo en su compañera de equipo, sino también en su maestra. Una suerte de maestra de la actualidad. Y afortunadamente, siguiendo sus pasos, adaptarse al mundo moderno había sido menos difícil de lo que imaginó en un principio.

Natasha le había enseñado a Steve muchas cosas. Desde el uso adecuado del teléfono móvil –y sus ventajas en comparación con el envío de cartas-, hasta estrategias básicas para escabullirse de perseguidores asesinos en un centro comercial.

 _“No todo se resuelve a golpes.”_ Le había aconsejado. _“La mayoría de la veces sí, pero no siempre.”_

Algo dentro de su pecho se apretaba al recordar las tardes libres en que ambos se instalaron frente al televisor sosteniendo una cuantiosa fuente de palomitas de maíz en las manos, con el único propósito de dedicarse a ver todas aquellas películas icónicas que Steve se había perdido a lo largo de los años.

Varias veces durante aquellas semanas, donde su ausencia todavía parecía una realidad absurda, Steve tuvo la impresión de que Natasha entraría a invadir su habitación una vez más, en cualquier momento, como solía hacerlo, con un montón de cd’s de autores y bandas que él jamás había escuchado nombrar, pero que ella insistía en que debía conocer, y que finalmente se convertían en sus favoritos. 

Una a una, poco a poco, las anotaciones que Steve había hecho en su libreta de cosas por hacer fueron tachadas.

Todas las actividades con Natasha lo ayudaron a acomodarse en el mundo. Aquel mundo que era tan ajeno para él, pero que con ella dejaba de serlo. Y se arrepentía ahora de no haberlo notado. De haber sido cegado con aquel sentimiento de no pertenencia. De haber creído que no había un lugar para él.

Lo que hubiese sucedido, lo que cada uno era antes de conocerse y todas las diferencias que los distanciaban, carecían de relevancia porque… 

_“Estar juntos es más importante.”_

Precisamente como le había dicho Natasha en Londres, en la iglesia donde despidieron a Peggy.

Cuánto significado adquirían ahora esas palabras.

¿Cómo es que los detalles adquieren tanto sentido luego de ocurridos? ¿Por qué no se es capaz de apreciarlos sino hasta cuando ya no se tienen más?

Si nunca antes se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que le gustaba la forma en que Natasha tarareaba suavemente las canciones. Si nunca le había dado importancia a la manera en que disfrutaba su cercanía en el sofá frente al televisor. O a lo mucho que le agradaba el aroma de su cabello, o el color de sus ojos, o la expresión de su rostro al sonreír y al disgustarse.

Si nunca antes había cuestionado la naturaleza del afecto que sentía por ella, ¿por qué habría de hacerlo ahora que Natasha ya no estaba?

***

Asgard, 2013

El reino de Asgard era, sin duda, un lugar magnífico.

Steve había escuchado vagas descripciones del pueblo natal de Thor, pero ninguna le hacía justicia verdaderamente. Nunca había visto nada igual, nada que se le pareciese. La enorme ciudad dorada, de construcciones imponentes y paisajes increíbles, era el lugar donde pertenecía –al menos durante esa época- la gema de la realidad.

Pero la gema de la realidad no era el único objeto que Steve debía devolver a Asgard.

Recorriendo sigilosamente los corredores del palacio, Steve tuvo que burlar la guardia en varias oportunidades. No quería causar alboroto; mucho menos iniciar alguna lucha innecesaria. Así que optó por esconderse hasta llegar a la habitación donde creyó que la gema debía estar siendo resguardada. 

Cuando se hubo librado de ella, Steve se ocupó del martillo. El martillo de Thor. El mismo que una vez intentó levantar, sin ningún éxito, en la torre Stark. Ahora que podía empuñarlo con tanta facilidad, Steve lo sostuvo una última vez, para observarlo con detenimiento.

El poderoso martillo había llegado justo a tiempo a su mano. Cuando Steve más lo necesitó. Y aunque seguía representando un completo misterio para él, lo cierto es que había ayudado bastante en su batalla contra Thanos. Podría decirse que incluso salvó su vida.

Pese a que se había acoplado bien con él, Steve consideró prudente devolverlo, pues sabía que Thor lo había tomado desde aquella misma época. Sería destruido un par de años después y no pudo evitar el sentimiento de nostalgia al dejarlo. Pero con eso resuelto, Steve se encontraba justo a la mitad de la misión.

Suspiró profundo antes de partir.

 _Tres segundos._


	6. Tú primero

New Jersey, 1970

El destino actúa de manera misteriosa. Da muchas vueltas, se enreda, se estira, pero de algún modo, siempre lleva de regreso al punto de inicio. Y Steve estaba en este punto de nuevo. Su antiguo campo de entrenamiento, convertido en la primera base operativa de _Shield._

La última vez casi habían sido descubiertos. Estaba solo ahora; tenía que ser mucho más cuidadoso. Contaba con ventaja; sabía exactamente el lugar, lo conocía bien. Bajar al subterráneo no había representado un gran problema. Pese a que por los corredores transitaba mucha gente, en el ascensor no se topó con nadie. Y allí, en la planta más profunda del edificio, Steve encontró el receptáculo de la cuarta gema: la gema del espacio.

Sin duda, el teseracto era la gema del infinito con la que Steve estaba más familiarizado. Habían coincidido en varias épocas. Sabía que Howard Stark la había encontrado mientras lo buscaba a él. Y cada vez que miraba aquel brillante cubo azul, no podía evitar preguntarse cómo hubiera sido su vida si –como al teseracto- también a él lo hubiesen encontrado durante esos años.

¿Habría sido capaz de tener la vida sencilla que Tony siempre le aconsejaba? Si hubiese colgado el traje y el escudo, si hubiese renunciado a ser el Capitán América, ¿podría haberse dedicado a ser simplemente Steve Rogers?

Natasha y Steve hablaban de ello a menudo. De una vida normal. A Natasha le gustaba bromear al respecto; organizarle citas y todo eso. Pero en el fondo sabían que la idea de una vida normal sonaba demasiado ajena para ambos. Él solo se había enamorado una vez. Natasha no creía en el amor…

“¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?”

Steve se sobresaltó. Había bajado la guardia solo un segundo y no fue consciente de los pasos que se acercaban. Sus hombros se tensaron. Ni la gorra, ni los anteojos, ningún disfraz sería suficiente para ocultarse de la única persona en el recinto que lo reconocería incluso a kilómetros de distancia. El destino se había enredado y estirado, pero lo había llevado de vuelta a aquel sitio, justo a ese momento, precisamente para que Steve percibiera su reflejo en los ojos oscuros de Peggy Carter. La misma Peggy de sus recuerdos. La misma cuyo retrato conservaba todavía al interior de su brújula vieja.

“¿Steve?” Preguntó ella, con voz ahogada.

Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos pudo añadir otra palabra ante la impresión de aquel inesperado reencuentro. La situación estaba lejos de ser idónea, pero, afortunadamente, Peggy se encontraba sola, y Steve aprovechó ese hecho –y su momentánea incapacidad de reaccionar- para conducirla hacia un rincón menos visible de la planta. Había sido descubierto, pero no podía arriesgarse a que otros también lo descubrieran.

El alma pareció retornar al cuerpo de Peggy. Sus manos temblorosas viajaron hacia las mejillas de Steve, ahuecando su rostro entre ellas, buscando en sus facciones respuestas a las preguntas que su boca aún no conseguía formular.

“Estás vivo.” Le dijo. “Estás vivo, Steve. Howard y yo te buscamos tanto. ¿Cómo es que-”

Pero él bajo la cabeza y negó varias veces. En su mirada, en sus ojos azules tan honestos, estaba implícita una disculpa, una que la hizo interrumpirse; Peggy pudo distinguirla con claridad. Steve llevó sus propias manos sobre las de ella. Había tanto que decir, tanto que habría querido compartirle a la mujer delante de él. Esa mujer que había sido tan importante. Esa mujer con la que se había permitido desear una vida sencilla.

“Yo no soy el hombre que estás buscando, Peggy.” Le dijo.

Porque era cierto. Porque Steve ya no era el mismo hombre que había tenido esos sueños. 

El silencio procedió a esa declaración. Un silencio profundo y esclarecedor. Porque Peggy, de algún modo que escapaba a su comprensión, tuvo la certeza de que Steve no estaba mintiendo. Había algo en él que ella no podía reconocer. Algo diferente, algo había cambiado, algo que no lograba definir con exactitud. Ese hombre era Steve, sin duda, pero no era _su_ Steve.

“Sé que es confuso.” Continuó él. “Pero tienes que creerme.”

Peggy le soltó el rostro con suavidad. Un suspiro escapó de sus labios.

“Te creo.” Aseguró ella.

Y pese a que sus ojos se humedecieron por las lágrimas no derramadas, esbozó una sonrisa comprensiva. Una sonrisa que le hizo saber a Steve que aunque Peggy no comprendía lo que estaba sucediendo, ella no le haría preguntas; no dudaba de él. Podría contar con ella, como siempre lo había hecho. Había sido su propio descuido lo que precipitó el encuentro entre ambos, pero Steve no se atrevería a llamarlo un error ahora. Peggy era una mujer muy inteligente. Sabría guardar el secreto.

“Me da mucho gusto verte, no imaginas cuánto; pero tengo que irme ahora.”

“Lo sé.” Respondió ella. “Ten cuidado, ¿de acuerdo?”

Steve asintió y estrechó con afecto sus manos antes de marcharse y continuar. Sabía que se trataba de la despedida definitiva. Lo sentía en su interior. Ya era tiempo. Peggy recorrería su propio camino a partir de entonces. Al igual que él. Y había una cosa que Steve debía entregarle ahora. 

“Siempre fue tuyo. Consérvalo, por favor.”

***

_“Tú primero.”_

Había replicado ella ante la sugerencia de conseguir una vida, de comenzar de nuevo.

Ambos habían sonreído después.

El destino actúa de forma misteriosa y Steve había necesitado remover sus recuerdos para comprenderlo. Para comprender que no necesitaba una vida normal. Porque él ya tenía una; siempre la había tenido. No una vida de ensueño, ni de películas de domingo; sino una impredecible, contradictoria. Porque las cosas no siempre suceden de la forma en que se planean. Porque aunque Steve se había convencido de que nunca se enamoraría una segunda vez, el destino lo había llevado hasta Natasha.

Y era injusto que se la hubiera arrebatado cuando apenas comenzaba a entenderlo. 

_Cuatro segundos._


	7. A casa

**_Final_ **

Vormir, 2014

Steve había pensado en ese momento un millón de veces; sabía que llegaría tarde o temprano. Había aplazado el viaje, había relegado Vormir a un último lugar creyendo que, para entonces, la primera etapa de la misión allanaría el camino. Que su corazón se habría enfriado, se habría conformado. Sin embargo, se equivocó. Todavía no estaba listo.

¿Llegaría a estarlo alguna vez?

Acababa de inmiscuirse en el planeta Morag y había devuelto, sin contratiempos, la gema del poder a la Bóveda del Templo. Pero con eso resuelto, tan solo quedaba un cabo por atar. Viajar a Vormir y devolver la última de las gemas: la gema del alma. La gema que Natasha había conseguido para ellos, sacrificando su vida en aquel mismo lugar. Un planeta rocoso y húmedo; ensombrecido por un eclipse eterno.

En la cumbre de la montaña más alta, en medio de dos gigantescas estructuras que asemejaban el umbral de un portal, Steve nunca se había sentido tan fuera de lugar. El planeta estaba desolado. Recordaba haber oído decir a Clint que un espectro custodiaba el sitio, pero no había rastros de él, ni de nadie. Tan solo estaba Steve. Steve y esa piedra en su mano.

Con pasos calculados se acercó al borde del despeñadero. Temblaba, pero no debido al frío, no debido al vértigo. Allí, al fondo del precipicio, no pudo ver nada más que la forma circular de un aro tallado en el suelo. Nada más. Todo a su alrededor aludía a un tipo de ritual -uno muy injusto-. Se sintió enfermo.

No estaba seguro de qué había esperado encontrar en Vormir. Pero ahora se sentía terriblemente desesperanzado. Nada en ese lugar sugería la presencia de Natasha más que la gema; aquella que sus dedos estaban presionando con fuerza, emblanqueciendo sus nudillos. Entregarla significaba el fin del camino. Sin embargo, Steve no se sentía ni un ápice mejor que cuando lo inició.

¿Qué se supone que debía hacer a continuación? ¿Dejar la gema por ahí y continuar con su vida? Steve no podía aceptar esa conclusión. No podía darse por vencido cuando se trataba de ella. Steve respetaba, con todo su espíritu, la decisión que Natasha había tomado, porque entendía perfectamente las motivaciones que la impulsaron a hacerlo. De haber estado en su lugar, él hubiese hecho lo mismo. Pero no podía evitar sentirse contrariado. Ella lo había hecho por voluntad propia, sin embargo, no había tenido otra opción. La gema del alma no le había dado otra. Natasha deseaba salvar a su familia, por supuesto; pero también vivir junto a ella. Y ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad de despedirse.

Steve sintió un nudo formándose en su garganta y arrojó con fuerza la piedra hacia el vacío. Un vacío que parecía infinito, justo como el que estaba sintiendo en su interior. Uno que jamás podría llenar; porque la única persona que era capaz de lograrlo no estaba a su lado.

Un cráter enorme se abrió en el cielo sobre la montaña. Un hilo de luz enceguecedor descendió a través de él, inundando todo el sitio; bloqueando la visión, ennegreciendo todos los sentidos.

Y el tiempo se detuvo. 

Cuando Steve abrió los ojos, cuando pudo percibir su alrededor, ya no se encontraba en la cima de la montaña, sino abajo en las dunas. Había acabado con la mitad del cuerpo sumergido en una poza de agua poco profunda de la que se incorporó despacio, sintiendo que sus ojos se humedecían. Había devuelto la gema del alma. Más bien, se había deshecho de ella. Había marcado el fin del camino. Y ahora no había nada más que pudiera hacer…

Lo alertó el sonido del agua algunos metros detrás. Steve volteó de inmediato, justo a tiempo para percatarse de que no estaba solo, de que en las dunas había alguien más. Justo a tiempo para ver cómo Natasha se estaba poniendo de pie. Su cabello lucía desordenado. Su rostro insinuaba confusión. Pero definitivamente era ella. ¿O se trataba de un sueño?

Sus miradas se encontraron, se reconocieron. Hubo realización en las facciones de ella, pero Steve permaneció petrificado en su posición, incapaz de reaccionar. 

“¿Steve?” 

Y fue suficiente para que él despertara, para que regresara a la realidad y se diera cuenta de que no se trataba de ningún sueño. Suficiente para que se precipitara a su encuentro sin darle a su mente la oportunidad de procesar lo que acababa de ocurrir. Nada de eso importaba.

Solo cuando la hubo estrechado en un abrazo cargado de emociones; solo cuando pudo sentir la calidez que desprendía su cuerpo pese a que la vestimenta de ambos se encontraba empapada, es que Steve fue capaz de respirar de nuevo, después de mucho tiempo, sin sentir que el aire quemaba en sus pulmones.

“Dios.” Resopló, conmocionado. “Estás aquí, Nat. Estás viva.”

Natasha tampoco entendía lo que estaba sucediendo. No sabía cómo había llegado hasta allí, ni por qué, de pronto, se encontraba atrapada entre los brazos protectores de Steve. Pero era un hecho que él estaba aquí, que estaba abrazándola con fuerza. Podía sentir su corazón latiendo frenéticamente.

“ _Estás viva” –_ había dicho él.

Y era cierto. Su propio corazón estaba latiendo también. 

Steve se apartó un poco para poder verla mejor, sin atreverse a soltarla del todo por miedo a que desapareciese. ¿Había regresado Natasha al devolver la gema del alma a su lugar?

“¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo te sientes?” Le preguntó de inmediato.

“Como si acabara de saltar de un precipicio; si soy honesta.” 

Y pese a que los dos esbozaron una sonrisa ligera, Steve no pudo evitar que un par de lágrimas escaparan finalmente de sus ojos. Ya no de frustración, ni de rabia, sino de alivio, una profunda sensación de alivio. Lágrimas que Natasha se encargó de apartar enseguida de sus mejillas.

“No vayas a llorar, Rogers.” Pidió ella con la voz quebrada. “Vas a hacer que yo también lo haga.”

¿Cuántas cosas pueden suceder en un minuto? ¿Cuántas posibilidades caben dentro de ese espacio de tiempo? ¿A cuánto equivale en realidad? Algunos pensarán que muy poco, que un minuto es lo que es: apenas sesenta segundos, tan solo un instante. Pero para otros, como Steve, un minuto había hecho la diferencia.

“Lo siento.” Replicó él, negando con la cabeza. “Es que ha sido el minuto más largo de mi vida.”

Natasha lo miró con afecto, sintiendo que su corazón se apretaba. Steve siempre era sincero con ella. No había duda de que lo había estado pasando mal. Podía leerlo en su rostro, en el temblor de sus manos. Para ella no había sido más que un instante. Pero ahora que veía a Steve le parecía que había transcurrido una eternidad. Natasha también lo había extrañado. Había extrañado tanto a todos.

Fueron sus manos las que se aferraron a la espalda de Steve esta vez.

“Que estés aquí… que me hayas encontrado… significa que lo lograron, ¿verdad?” Preguntó, sin intentar ocultar el temor detrás de sus palabras. El sonido de su voz amortiguado en el hombro de Steve. “¿Están todos bien?”

Steve asintió de inmediato. Natasha, su amiga, la persona a quién confiaba su vida, estaba de nuevo con él. Todo el equipo lo estaba y se reunirían pronto. Por primera vez, desde que hubo terminado la terrible batalla, Steve tuvo la certeza de que habían vencido. 

“Lo logramos juntos.”

Natasha soltó un suspiro de alivio.

Muchas cosas habían sucedido. Muchas cosas habían cambiado. Había tanto que Steve necesitaba decirle. Sin embargo, ahora solo deseaba llevarla al lugar a donde pertenecía: de regreso con su familia.

Natasha lo merecía, lo merecía más que nadie.

Natasha encontró sus ojos –siempre los encontraba-; y lo miró con los suyos cargados de felicidad, de ilusión. Ella sujetó su mano con fuerza y Steve supo, en ese momento, que ya no podría dejarla ir, no a un lugar donde él no fuese capaz de seguirla.

“¿Nos vamos a casa?” Preguntó ella.

“Nos vamos a casa.” Respondió él.

_Cinco segundos…_


	8. Epílogo

La tarde se presagiaba serena.

Había sido un día lluvioso; el salón se iluminaba apenas con la escasa luz natural del exterior. El aroma agradable de las palomitas de maíz recién preparadas inundando el ambiente. Una película de género policial que se notaba interesante, pero que a cuya trama Steve había dejado de prestar atención.

***

_“¿Cuándo vas a decírselo?”_

La pregunta que Bruce le había hecho seguramente habría sonado ambigua para cualquier otro, pero no para Steve. La intervención había sido suficiente para que él entendiese de inmediato a qué se estaba refiriendo. Ambos se encontraban supervisando las obras en el recién inaugurado laboratorio de la base de San Francisco. Pero cuando Bruce formuló la cuestión, Steve se detuvo para hacerle frente. No pudo evitar sentir que lo abordaba una sensación de familiaridad. No era la primera vez que ambos platicaban acerca de Natasha. Lo habían hecho antes, muchos años atrás. La situación, sin embargo, era muy diferente ahora. Ya no se encontraban festejando en la Torre Stark y ni Bruce ni Steve eran los mismos de entonces.

Steve movió la cabeza. 

_“Bruce-”_

_“Ya sé lo que estás pensando.”_ Le interrumpió. _“Pero no es necesario que te preocupes por mí. Ya ha pasado suficiente tiempo, ¿no crees?”_

_“La verdad es que esperaba poder hablarlo contigo de todas formas. Somos buenos amigos. No me gustaría que hubiese malentendidos entre nosotros.”_

_“Y no los habrá.”_ Insistió él. _“Pero si me permites un consejo como alguien experto en esperar demasiado: no lo hagas. Steve, no podría pensar en alguien mejor que tú para ella.”_

Bruce palmeó su hombro y esbozó una sonrisa, una muy sincera, una que desplazó la sensación de incomodidad en un instante. Steve no podía sentirse más agradecido por ello. Bruce era una persona honesta, una buena persona. Y había aprendido mucho con los años, al igual que todos. Había descubierto los sentimientos de Steve; había decidido abordar el tema para alivianar la carga que sabía que tendría en sus hombros. 

_“¿Crees que ella también lo sepa?”_ Steve se atrevió a preguntar.

Bruce negó.

_“Nat es muy aguda, pero no parece que lo sea cuando se trata de estas cosas. Supongo que vas a tener que ser un poco más directo con ella.”_

_***_

“Por lo general, mis palomitas con mantequilla de maní tienen una mejor recepción de tu parte.”

La voz suave de Natasha lo hizo regresar de su ensimismamiento. Steve encontró sus ojos verdes observándolo con curiosidad; su sonrisa traviesa al haberlo atrapado distraído.

“¿Pasa algo?” Insistió.

Él negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía también. Natasha tenía razón: su receta le encantaba; normalmente ya hubiese vaciado todo el tazón. Pero ese no era un día normal. Steve no deseaba que lo fuese. Se acercó un poco más, acomodando con naturalidad la manta que ella estaba usando para cubrirse del frío. A Natasha no parecieron molestarle sus atenciones.

“¿Qué hay con esta nueva faceta tan protectora tuya, Rogers?” Comentó, volviendo a concentrarse en la pantalla. “Podría empezar a acostumbrarme.”

Steve no pudo apartar sus ojos de ella. 

“Eso espero, porque estoy enamorado de ti, Nat.” 

Natasha se giró de nuevo hacia él, tan sorprendida como si hubiese escuchado decir alguna locura. Steve, sin embargo, decidió no darle tiempo para que replicara. Decidió no darse a sí mismo el tiempo para titubear. Decidió acortar la distancia entre ambos y besarla. Besarla tan repentinamente que Natasha fue apenas consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo. Los labios de Steve sobre los suyos se sentían cálidos y seguros, y es todo lo que pudo registrar antes de que él se apartara, tan solo lo suficiente para que sus ojos estuviesen enfrentándose una vez más.

“Lo he estado desde hace mucho tiempo.” Continuó. “Y lamento haber tenido que perderte para darme cuenta. La verdad es que aquí es justo donde quiero estar... a tu lado, si me dejas.” 

Los ojos azules de Steve la miraban con tanta intensidad que quemaban, un fuego que no hacía más que corroborar cada una de las palabras que acababa de pronunciar.

Por primera vez desde que se conocían, era Natasha –y no Steve- quien se quedaba sin una respuesta.

No tuvo que darla, sin embargo, porque un estruendo proveniente desde algún lugar dentro de las instalaciones, los alertó a los dos, quebrando la atmósfera en la que habían quedado inmersos.

Entre la algarabía pudieron distinguir con claridad las voces ofuscadas de Sam y de Bucky; y también las de Wanda y Rhodey intentando calmar los ánimos. Steve dejó escapar un suspiro y rodó los ojos, conteniendo una sonrisa. Con la base de San Francisco reconstruida, la cotidianeidad comenzaba a restaurarse en el equipo. Y eso, por supuesto, significaba el regreso de los contratiempos habituales que los caracterizaban.

Y es que en la intimidad de aquella familia, esa tan particular que habían formado a lo largo de los años, una tarde nunca podía presagiarse serena.

Natasha se aclaró la garganta. Steve pudo jurar que vio en sus mejillas un ligero sonrojo.

“Es tu turno de ver a los niños, Steve.” Sugirió ella.

“Lo sé.” 

Mientras se levantaba, Natasha regresó su atención a la pantalla, su corazón vibrando con ansiedad, muy consiente de que ya no podría concentrarse en absoluto.

“Hey…” Llamó antes de que Steve abandonara la habitación. “¿Dónde aprendió el Capitán América a robar besos?” 

“2014. Caída de Shield. Centro Comercial.” Respondió él.

Una sonrisa se abrió paso en las facciones de Natasha.

Una que no sería capaz de borrar en mucho, mucho tiempo. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y... ya que este es el último capítulo, dejaré dos curiosidades para quienes no pudieron notarlas en su momento:
> 
> -Ancestral se refería a "la muerte" cuando mencionó que "ella siempre trae un propósito". En el caso de Steve, fue necesaria para que se diera cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos. 
> 
> -Cuando Steve le dijo a Peggy "siempre fue tuyo", estaba obsequiándole su brújula, aquella que tenía su retrato. Lo pensé como una manera de cerrar el ciclo de su historia. 
> 
> Muchas gracias a quienes se dieron el tiempo de leer. 
> 
> ¡Hasta una próxima ocasión!


End file.
